The present invention relates to equipment for the automatic sewing of shoulder pads for clothing.
Shoulder pads for clothing are currently produced manually by operators equipped with conventional sewing machines. This results in long production cycles for the shoulder pads, high production costs, and inconsistent quality of the shoulder pads produced.